The Deal of Consequences
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Be aware with who you make deals with in life, it may just come to hunt you, and take away everything. Sorry I couldn't come up with a good Summary.
1. Chapter 1 Intro into a Web of Madness

DorothyLovesAnime  
The Deal of Consequences  
Chapter 1 ) Intro into a Web of Madness

 _ **I hope that, you guys will enjoy this story, I have been working on it for a while, with Ranger Red 2.3. Please forgive me for any grammar and punctuation mistakes in the story.**_

His cold hand reached out towards me, I was transfixed by the blue flames the surrended his hand, being a child, with of mind full of miraculous wonder, and innocence, I was unaware of such unspeakable dangers that laid in that unhuman, animalistic, all seeing eye.

Again, I was little, and didn't have any friends to talk to, nor did I every fit in, the only person that was my friend was my soft,loveable, plush Alpaca, Mr. Fluffy.

My two older siblings, where always together, while I watch from the sidelines, with Mr. Fluffy, as I drawed in my coloring book, about my own, night time adventures, with my..other friend.

The colorless world, that was a mere reflection, of our own, that soon become, my escape, from the hardships of reality, where I met my friend.  
He introduced me, to a lot of things, some he'll give me a brief description, well others he didn't.

Throughout my childhood of magic, he, and I have always made deals with each other, it didn't matter if they were playful, or innocence, I didn't really care, all that matter was that I had friend, but their was one deal that caught me off guard.

This was the deal that kept repeating, as well as my answer, " No,"  
It would have stay that way, if I haven't seen something so unspeakably horrible, that I wanted to keep my brother, and sister from, but in order to make such heroic sacrifices come true, I had to pay the price.

((O))

I hold up the glass orb, closed to my face, staring at crystal clear image.

" Dipper,"

My older brother, startle, by the sudden, carefree, cheerful voice, he jumped up, and looked around the room, " Who, what's going on, are the gnomes after you again, Mable," His questions, where answered but Mable's laughter," No Dipper," she giggled in joy," No one attacking us. Remember, today we where going to go out, and get everything we need for out birthday, tomorrow," Dipper rubbed his eyes, and looked at Mable, who holding a list of thing they needed.

" Oh ya, right, give me some time to get ready," he told Mable as he got out of bed, and got dressed.

I smiled, before dropping the ball, and watched as it shattered into tiny unfixable pieces, that scatter against the floor, before disappearing, I quickly looked over towards my guardian angels, who were talking to each other, over now, and then glancing at me, with a warm smile, or worried look.

One was a female, the other male, both had four arms, pale skin, and was very, very tall. They both where wearing robes, and gold ankle and wrist bracelets.  
She looked over at me, her crimson red, and gold eyes, buried into mine, as her partner called my name," Nova,"

" Yes, Marcus,"

" I," he started, before correcting himself," We, are starting get more, and more worried about you, Nova, " I watched as he made his way towards me, kneeling down, so my silver eyes would met his navy blue, and silver ones.

" You wanted to be with your family again. I didn't understand way you won't let me, and Dorothy go, and speak with Bill, to see if he will let you go see them,"

" I can see them," she corrected him.

" With one of his orbs, Nova. His not letting you go to their world," he sat down, and crossed his legs, as I rolled my eyes.

" Even I wanted to go, I couldn't. I would broke a lot of our deals, and beside," she looked away, " They never knew me,"


	2. Chapter 2 Little Lambs, and Winged Demon

DorothyLovesAnime

The Deal of Consequences

Chapter 2 ) Little Lambs, and Winged Demons

Dipper, Mable, and their younger sister, Nova struggle to escape Bill's iron grip. Dipper glance over at Nova, only to gasp in horror. Nova was covered head to toe with silver liquid, soaked to the bone, panting and, Shivering.

"Nova," Mable whispered in disbelief, as Dipped glared at Bill," Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this," he yelled.

Bill laughed," Too little, too late Pine Tree. You see here, kid," Bill summoned another arm, before reaching over and ripped a piece of he dress off, and pointed to her waist.

Dipper, as well as everyone else stared in disbelief, at the small eye, with a crescent moon as it's pupil.

"Nova, and I made a deal years ago, and she has without any hesitation, keep her end of the deal, Pine Tree," Bill suddenly dropped Dipper, and Mable,and turned to face Ford, and Stanley," I'm really disappointed in you Fordsie. Thinking that I wouldn't know about your plain," Ford eyes widen in shocked," How did you,"

"Know," Bill interrupt," Because i'm a all knowing Demon,Brainiac,"Stanley growled as he glared at Bill," Let Nova go, take me instead,"" I'm afraid I can't do that, but all of you free to go," Bill snapped his fingers. Everyone blackout, their conscious slowly slipped into nothingness," We'll be watching,"

((O))

I shot up, in my bed, panting, my body had broken out in cold sweat, during my mind's state, of unforgiving uneaseiness. Taking in long deep breaths, slowly regaining my composure, as strength return to my pale legs, I slowly swung them over the edge of the queen size bed.

I quickly fixed the sleeves of my silk pastel yellow nightgown, before standing up, I knew that time, moved a lot faster, in this world, as well as the unwanted fact, that it was not on one year, a total of ten in this world, the deal, I truly loathe, will activate, and everything wound not have been in vain.

Bill Cipher was his own God, in the unforgiving world, of madness, where he kept everything that hold some value to him. It was where I quickly discovery a lot of things that he had hidden from me. I leaved my bed chamber, and journey down the endless hallways, until I reached a pair of large doors, made of gold.

;;

Nova looked up at her father, when he cleared his throat." Your mother, and I were thinking that it might be time for you go meet your great uncle Stan,"

"Really, we have a great uncle," Mable asked." Yes," their mother smiled," You'll are going to stay with him during the summer,"she added.

"Where," Dipper asked, putting his book down, looking from his mother, to his father.

"Gravity Falls,"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Nova said getting out of her seat, and walk out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and into the bathroom, closing the door behind.  
Nova reached into her packet, and pulled out a sewing pin.

She pressed the end of the pin, against her finger, and waited until a small amount of blood pour out, and clean off the pin, and placed it back into her packet, before walking up to the mirror, and write.

beew wolley yd thead teg rewolf euld ( This is backwards of something I wroted, again later on in the chapter, see if you can discovery what it is )  
When she was done she took a step back, and watch as the color faded away, and time stop.

Bill Appear before Nova as he looked at her, "My, My, Nova how much you've grown, I am glad you been use to your magic" Bill said as he hugged Nova then he pointed her cheek and look at her, "How can I help you today" Bill asked Kindly,Nova give Bill a smiled, but it faded away,

"I'm going away for the summer," Nova started," To place called..um,"

"Yes" Bill asked holding her chin up to him, "you know traveling is good, I think you would like it" said Bill," But I haven't even told you yet,"

"oh, forgive me, where your going?" Bill said as he snaps his finger letting her flout, from the ground.

"To a place called Gravity Falls," Nova answered looking down at the ground.

"Well that sounds like Fun..." Bill said thinking on it, "Wait?! Gravity Falls! hmm" Bill begin thinking as he turned away with a evil grin, as he let Nova down easy as he goes back to his world, "See ya later Nova, I have to umm, get ready for something, yeah a party, remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, Buy Gold Byeeeee" Bill said as he left returning everything to normal even healing Nova's Finger and cleaning the Mirror.  
Nova smiled, before walking out of bathroom.

;;

Nova stopped at a doorway, that lead into her private study, she shivered as the memory, creep on in the back of her mind. She towards the table where, she had all of childhood books, that Dorothy, and Marcus had brought her.

She hugged herself, as brief regret, creeped into her heart, before vanishing, once she felt something cold, and lack a soul, wrapped around her neck.  
Nova, without a word, reached up, and brushed, her fingers, along the silver chain, of the neckless. She didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her, " You like it,"

She nodded, looking at the pearl, that had been reshape into triangle, " Yes, I love it," I turned around to see," Thank you,"  
In her heart, Nova knew, she was nothing more then a mere tool, for Bill's use. Giving up her humanity, freedom, her body, to this demon full of promises, and riches.

Nova's eyes widen in shock, "Wait, how was he able to..," Nova turn around to face Bill.  
Bill was no longer a triangular creature, but a very handsome well-dressed, young man, maybe in his twenties, tan skin, black, and yellow hair, blue left cat-like eye. He was wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

Nova's eyes widen even more, as she look at Bill up, and down," H-how did you,"

" Make myself look human," Bill asked twirling around with her in his arms," You like it,"  
Nova vanish in a flash of blue, and purple smoke, before reappearing, lying on the bed, looking up at Bill," I don't know," Nova smiled," You tell me,"

Bill disappeared with a flash of blue light, and reappeared on top of her.

Nova quickly turn her away from Bill, but he cupped her face, and made her look up at him," Remember, your side of the deal, but I know we both promise numerous things to each other, but I do remember..,"

" I know, but won't give myself to you, until Dipper, Mable, everyone, doesn't remember me, and they are safe,"

" Nova, you saw them yourself, no one remember you, to them you were never even born,"  
Nova closed her eyes, as Bill lean down and kissed her forehead, as his gloved hands up, and down the sides of her body.

" I also made sure that they are safe, for you Nova," Nova opened her eyes, she knew she couldn't back out of the deal she made,but she always knew that she couldn't escape, waited.

She gently reached up, and push, Bill off of her," Not until one full year,"

Bill narrowed, his eye, but nodded," Forgive me, my celestial ruler. I nearly lost myself, as said in our past deal, I will wait one full year,"  
Nova waited as he vanished, before laying sitting up in the bed," Thank goodness,"


	3. Thank you :)

DorothyLovesAnime

Hey everyone, I wanted to thank everyone who has check out this story, so far.

I wanted to also thank abbydobbie for putting my story in her favorites, as well as sonnicchi who has, as well, put my story in her favorites, as well as,followed my story.

I'm very thankful that, in the very first day that, I posted this fanfic, you two where the very first name that I saw.

Now, the review I gotten so far,

 _ **Free Advice ( he or she )**_  
 _ **Never apologize for your writing (or summary)**_  
 _ **It sucks every ounce of interest away from anything good when you advertise it as crapAlso never trust spell check ('hunt' rather than 'haunt' in the summary requires actual proofreading to catch; that's just lazy)**_

To me this wasn't helpful to me, at all because, I'm not the only person, who has apologize only their summary, or story.

I really don't see how apologizing over your summary, because you didn't wanted to put too much, or too little out there, suck the interest away. I have read Stories from people, who apologize over their summary, and the story it's self, will be amazing. Also, I wasn't using spell check, so please forgive me for forgetting an a in Haunt. Also, why would I take your words, to heart," requires actual proofreading to catch; that's just lazy,"

I'm sorry, I made a mistake, that not being lazy, that me going over my story, and summary, overlooking a error.

Don't be rude, or disrespectful to people, if your, giving them," Free Advice,"

To everyone else thank you so much :)


	4. Ch 3 Unwanted Pleasure, Burning Pain

**DorothyLovesAnime  
The Deal of Consequences  
Chapter 2 )**

 **Unwanted Pleasure, Burning Pain**

He smirked as rubbed her clitoris, causing Nova to arch her back, as he squeezed, and piched her right nipple, before leaing in to suck, and bite the other. Nova moan deeply, as his finger enter her warm heat, pulling out a bit, before thrusting in, and out of her.

He switch to the other side, and started to caresed the other one, Nova threw her head back, toes cruled, leg parted open more, as his finger hit her sweet spot, deep within her.

He stopped his assault on her breast, before moving himself down to her womanhood, removing his finger, before starting to lick every inch of sensitive unprotected flesh. He finally stop when, Nova was going to release herself, he couldn't have that, now can he.

He wanted her to suffer, to joy of painful, lustful, pleasure.

Before Nova had time to recover, he enter her, she closed her eyes in pain, as he push past her tight opening.

Nova closed her eyes, as sweet bitter tears, of pain, and pleasure, rolled down her cheeks, as her, demonic lower, buried himself further into her womanhood.

Her leg wrapped around his waist, as he started to thrust into her, without mercy, viciously, willing to tear her into unforgiving thrust, caused her body to shake violently, or shiver in pain, a sharp gasp escaped her parted lips, when he bite down , into the flesh of her sensitive neck.

She felted his nails dig into her sides, as he bite down harder, earning more warm crimson liquid, to seep out of the freshly made wound. She threw her head back, into the pillow, when he hit, her sweet spot, causing her moan loudly, and uncontrollably.

His thrust, started to increase in speed, her body rocked along the motion of each thrust, their body grow more and more hotter. Nova wrapped her arms around his neck, begging for more, calling out his name to the heavens above.

He grabbed her leg and lifted it above, and over his shoulder, rubbing against a new set of sensitive nerves. He lean in, rimming himself deeper, faster, harder, into her, kissing up along her neck, and up to her cheek, lapping up her tears.

Her body jerk, as she threw her head back again, as he released his warm seed into her, as she moaning loudly, before collapsing. Her demon ruler, shared down at her bare form, panting like a dog, her body pale, and litter with cuts and bruises, hair disarray.

He reached down, in between her legs, Nova gasped sharply, as he submerge his finger, into her heat, before reluctantly removing it, earning a whimper, as he lick his finger clean, enjoying the tasted of innocents. He once more admired his work, that laid on the bed, beneath him, a deflower vessel to hold his seed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, broken, humiliated, disgusted with her own body's desires.

She turn her head away in shame, and hatred.


End file.
